Sana Yuki
|image gallery = yes|previous affiliation = Sabertooth}} Sana Yuki(サナユキ''Sana Yuki''), is a member of the Fairy Tail Guild, and known as The Princess Of Dragon Slayers. Sana, is the foster sister of Rogue Cheney, and the cousin of the two Dragneels. Appearance Sana is a tall, young woman who has snow-white skin, curvaceous body and large breasts. (bust, 91cm; waist, 59cm; and hip, 88cm.) She has long, straight pink hair, and brown eyes with long and visible eyelashes. She always wears pink outfits, to match her hair color and brown boots. Sana, in X792, her hair is shorter, and tied up into a ponytail. Her pink fairy tail mark, is located at her left waist. Sana weighs, 47 kg. She wears a cow-girl hat as always, and sometimes pulls her hair up into a ponytail in X792 Personality Sana, used to be a spoiled daughter of Queenalicia, her foster mother. 'Used to be', so that means that right now, she ain't a spoiled little brat anymore. When she was first introduced to Fairy Tail, they thought that she was rude, because of her 'emo' appearance. Well, she used to have a emo appearance but changed after the war between Laxus' group and Fairy Tail. She turns out to be nice and friendly after all, interacting with other guilds. History She was born years ago, abandoned by her real parents, which is unknown yet. And, found by a Queen Dragon, named Queenalica. Yet, after she was raised by Queenalica, she was able to use multi-dragon slaying magic. And, it is called 'Queen Dragon Slayer Magic'. On year X784, she joined Fairy Tail when the other members was lost on Tenroujima, left on year X791, to join the new strongest guild in Fiore, Sabertooth, and being Rogue Cheney's foster sister. Synopsis Edolas Arc After they were sucked in Edolas, she and Lucy were saved by Mystogan and went to Edolas, by the power of Mystogan. She met her counterpart, Sana Yuko. Grand Magic Games Arc On Grand Magic Games, she stayed with Sting and Rogue, in order to train for the game. And after that, she ended up fighting with Fairy Tail's strongest mage on Day 2. Erza Scarlet. Of Course, being a Queen Dragon Slayer, She did win the game, and beating Erza which is unbelievable. And another fight for her, which she regret agreeing to fight.. Natsu Dragneel. Although, Natsu was able to remember his cousin. Natsu didn't even give up on fighting her, but ended up beating her. She was kicked out of Sabertooth by the former master of Sabertooth, leaving his foster brother disappointed, including Sting. Later, after knowing about the dragons, she then told the others about it, tried to sneak in into the guild. After beating the dragons, she finally joined Fairy Tail once again. Magic And Abilities Queen Dragon Slayer Magic(クイーンドラゴンスレイヤー''Kuīndoragonsureiyā''): It is a lost magic, a dragon slaying magic that is the 2nd strongest out of all. The user may be able to use over 70 dragon slaying magic like: Shadow, Ice, Fire, Wind, Holy, etc.. * Roar Of The Queen Dragon(クイーンドラゴンの咆哮''Kuīndoragon no hōkō''): Sana's signature dragon's roar. Sana releases a large burst of multi-dragon slayer magic type. Trivia * Chloe wasn't from Earthland, and was born in an unknown world, Earth. * She is Natsu and Zeref's cousin. * She is a member of a band called 'BLACKMAFIA' * She is a model for Sorcerer Magazine * Quotes * Don't trust the broken stories, don't lose faith.